


My thoughts on: Richie using Eddie without letting him come

by bimmyshrug



Series: Tumblr Prompts [9]
Category: IT (1990), IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Bisexual Richie Tozier, Bottom Eddie Kaspbrak, Dominant Richie Tozier, Eddie Kaspbrak is a Tease, Established Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier, Established Relationship, Gay Eddie Kaspbrak, M/M, Richie Tozier Being an Asshole, Teenage Losers Club (IT), Teenagers, Thighs, Top Richie Tozier
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:53:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24215476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bimmyshrug/pseuds/bimmyshrug
Summary: Part of my tumblr prompts series.edtozier89 asked: would Richie ever use Eddie and not let him cum at all? Like, gets himself off using Eddie however he wants and then stops and that's it. And also what would he do if they were having sex in Eddie's house with Sonia just down the hall?
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Series: Tumblr Prompts [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1747585
Comments: 1
Kudos: 134





	My thoughts on: Richie using Eddie without letting him come

**Author's Note:**

> [ Come send me more stuff to write about on Tumblr ](https://bimmyshrug.tumblr.com/)

So to actually combine these two questions, when Richie sneaks into Eddie’s room at night, he never knows if Eddie is going to be in an “Omg we can’t Richie, my mom is right there!” mood, or a “Omg Richie no, ha ha omg we can’t, my mom is right there ;)))” mood. So he literally never has any expectations when he gets there, but sometimes it’s like. Infuriating, because Eddie will play coy so hard that Richie genuinely can’t decipher if Eddie is just waiting for him to make the dirty, shameful first move so that Eddie doesn’t have to, which he often suspects is the case. 

And on one particular night, Eddie has his ass all pressed up against Richie’s crotch, and he keeps shifting his hips in that way he does when he’s turned on, and he’s got his fingers pressed into Richie’s arms where they’re wrapped around his waist like he’s trying to stop himself from putting them somewhere else, so Richie decides ‘you know what, I feel like this is probably enough hinting that Eddie wants me to just go for it.’ 

So he starts kissing all along Eddie’s neck and his shoulder, and he slides his hand down to the band of Eddie’s sleep shorts, but as soon as he’s about to slip his hand inside, Eddie says all soft and breathy, “But Richie, my mom.”

“What about her?”

“She could hear us!”

“Never stopped you before.”

“Richie!”

So he stops, but as soon as he does, Eddie lets out a frustrated little whine, and Richie is getting really, actually annoyed at this point.

“Do you want me to fuck you or not, Eds? I’m not a fucking mind reader!”

“Whatever! I have more self-control than that!”

And that’s utter horseshit, and Richie knows it is, because it is very, suspiciously easy to convince Eddie that it’s okay to fuck in risky places when he’s doing this whole coy horny thing he’s currently doing. Almost like that’s that he wants the whole time, and he just won’t admit that, because he’s embarrassed about being such a little slut.

“Well, I don’t.”

And yeah, Eddie just wanted him to make the final push, because as soon as Richie is lubing up his cock and getting ready to push into him, Eddie is begging for it like he always does. And, well, honestly, this feels like the perfect opportunity to teach Eddie a lesson about being a little tease, so instead of pushing between Eddie’s legs where he wants him to, he presses his cock between Eddie’s thighs and squeezes them tighter together with his hands.

“W-What are you doing?”

“Something I’ve wanted to do since I figured out how to beat my dick.”

And Eddie just gasps as Richie starts thrusting his cock between his legs right up next to the place where Eddie wants him to be, and Richie can feel his cock sliding up against Eddie’s sack each time he pushes in between the soft, fleshy skin of Eddie’s legs.

And holy shit, it’s better than he expected. And Eddie just lies there and squirms against him, at first, before he presses his legs tighter together, and Richie groans into Eddie’s ear as he picks up his pace. And he really didn’t think this would make him come so fast, but next thing he knows, he’s coming between Eddie’s legs, splattering all over the inside of his thighs, which were already a wet, lubey mess to begin with.

And Eddie makes an indignant sound before whipping his head around, looking at Richie like he’s offended.

“I didn’t think you were gonna _come_ like that!” 

“What the fuck did you think I was aiming for?”

“I don’t know, I just thought you’d- like, for a little bit, and then- and then- you know!”

Eddie gives another indignant scoff when Richie tucks himself back into his pants and zips them up, looking at him in utter disbelief.

“You said yourself, Eds. Your mom’s right there. This is the perfect opportunity to practice some of that self-control you claim to have so much of.”

“Are you serious?!”

“Super serious. I gotta get going, anyway.”

Eddie is shocked silent as Richie rolls him over to give him a chaste kiss on the lips, and Richie nearly laughs at the very hard, very wet erection still poking up between Eddie’s legs. 

He makes his way over to the window and manages to wipe the amused smirk off of his face for long enough to give Eddie a bright smile, like he isn’t leaving him on his bed, painfully hard and shocked silent by this unexpected turn of events.

“Bye, babe. Love you.”

“Don’t fucking leave me here like this!”

“It’s supposed to rain soon, I don’t want to get caught up in it.”

“Are you- You’re really being serious? Seriously?”

“Yeah, Eds, I told you.”

“You’re such a dick!”

“Well, I guess next time you should just tell me what the fuck you want, instead of being a little tease.”

Eddie is still trying to wrap his head around the situation as Richie climbs out onto the roof, unable to keep his amused chuckling to himself as he closes the window behind him.

**Author's Note:**

> I kinda just pick which asks I decide I want to expand on and go from there, but if you specifically request that I write a drabble or a ficlet based off of your ask, I will (it might take me some time bc I have a lot going on but I'll do it eventually).


End file.
